The Pretty One
by BornInTheBeautifulSouth
Summary: Narcissa's life, from a 3rd persons view. Is she just 'The Pretty One'


The Pretty One

The 1950's were good for wizards, witches and muggles alike, the war had ended and Grindelwald imprisoned. The nation was full of prosperity, at least for the common folk, unlike the muggle war there were ones in the wizarding world whom weren't concerned with the removal of Grindelwald, or the winning of some muggle war. The elite of the wizarding world didn't worry themselves with this, they simply went about their lives, one particular wedding was the height of their concerns, Cygnus Black was to marry Druella Rosier in February of 1950. The social event of the year, the Daily Prophet said and it was. Only a year later their first child was born. Bellatrix Black, she had dark hair, like her name she was strong willed. A female warrior. Two years went by and in September of 1953 Andromeda Black was born, beautiful like the Greek myth and very suiting given her future. Finally in 1955 Narcissa Black was born, blonde hair like her mother. The second ever Black to not be named after a celestial body.

Growing up, Bellatrix would be called the strong one, perhaps this is why the Lestrange's arranged a marriage between her and their oldest son. Andromeda was the clever one, Narcissa always knew that's why Lucius Malfoy was set to marry her. She would often question her father, about why she had never been propositioned, her father would always say she had, but he had always said no, and that no one was good enough for her, one day he'd find the right one. Her father always made her feel special and that distanced her from her sisters, but at the end of the day they were sisters and that was all that mattered. When Narcissa was 7 Bellatrix left for Hogwarts. When she returned for Christmas, Narcissa and Andromeda would sit and listen in ore at the amazing stories their sister would tell. 2 years went by and Narcissa was all by herself, sometimes her cousin Louisa Rosier would come over but she was very young, by this time Narcissa wanted to be older and just like her sisters. When her time finally came, Bellatrix was in her 5th year and a prefect, Andromeda was in her 3rd year and was already growing up, Narcissa realised she'd have to make her own friends and she did, Percy McKinnon, the only ever McKinnon in Slytherin, Margery Goyle was a good friend already with a brother in Bellatrix's year. In the summer after her 3rd year Bellatrix married and suddenly she felt herself becoming closer to Andromeda. In her 4th year Percy had kissed her and she had fallen in love. She'd even persuaded her father to consider a marriage contract between the two. Andromeda was in her first NEWTS year and had tried to forget her marriage contract.

Narcissa and Percy's relationship ended during her 5th year when she caught her sister with the muggleborn wizard Ted Tonks. (Andromeda's very own Perseus Her father had disowned her sister and the contract between Andromeda and Lucius had become void. The Malfoy's being the most powerful family in the wizard world, her father offered Lucius her instead. Suddenly she wasn't just the pretty one, or the special one, she was the one who had to do her duty and save her family. So exactly 2 weeks after her 18th birthday she was married to Lucius Malfoy and found herself with unimaginable wealth and power, more than she had experienced as a Black.

She didn't even mind that her husband worshipped the dark lord, and that he had taken the ghastly tattoo, she had fallen in love with Lucius and what he could give her. Jewllery, previous stones any item of clothing she desired. But the one thing she could not return was the one thing he needed the most an heir.

Their relationship strained as the dark lord reached the height of his power and she became less hopeful for a son. They would only share a bed for the purpose of this and would sit at either ends of the banquet size dinning table when they ate. It wasn't until November of 1980, 7 years after their wedding that Narcissa Malfoy discovered she was pregnant. Suddenly her and Lucius were happy again, they would dance together, eat together and sleep together. When Draco was due Lucius didn't leave her side. He'd never been so happy.

When the dark lord fell, she knew her husband would be arrested, so she told him to lie, say it was the Imperius curse. Her son would not grow up without a father.

It wasn't until Draco turned 7 that she regretted it. Draco's magic was yet to show and Lucius was convinced he was a squib, Narcissa had walked in on him about to him Draco with a cane. She had rushed forward, sheilding her son from her husband. They had argued, she had made Draco leave the room. It was the first time her Husband had ever harmed her. It hadn't mattered, as long as her son was safe, it didn't matter.

Lucius had wanted to send Draco to Durmstrang Institute, she wasn't having her only son being sent so far away were he would learn the dark arts and she was not having that, Draco would always be innocent. She had won that battle.

The next time she had to protect Draco was when her husband was arrested. She had enlisted the help of her sister Bellatrix and Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house. The unbreakable bond protected her son this time.

She protected her son when the golden trio were brought to their manor and she defied the dark lord, to ensure her son's safety. She lied, Harry Potter was not dead, neither was her son, so she lied. She even protected her husband when they left the battlefield of the school. Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) was not just the pretty one, she was the least selfish person I knew, gave up everything for her family whether it was her father or her Son, she put them over herself. In my opinion, she was the bravest of all the Black sisters because, she didn't run away but she didn't fight either, she stayed and protected. She was a mother through and through. I'll miss her greatly.


End file.
